bloom pretty rose, don't wither
by eyesonbluefire
Summary: He picked her up when she looked her worse —Fred x Astoria. Rewritten.


_Rewritten as of 2012_

**IMPORTANT**_: _So I do hope you enjoy this very much, I was just tweaking this story a bit because I saw many errors and things I wanted to adjust. The more improved story now. I hope all of my readers enjoy this. Ciao.

* * *

Astoria was like a white rose, pale, blooming, and easy to wither away. Sure, she didn't let anyone see that, and she was the daughter of pure-bloods that are high and mighty in the Wizarding World, but she was what she was, a princess, and a damned good one at that.

Until she met _him_.

The boy who was a _Gryffindor_, who was an obnoxious _joker_, with his bothersome _twin_. He looked just like any other Weasley; red hair, freckles and hand me down robes.

Yes he did get on her nerves greatly. Especially when he winked at her, and it made her heart thud in her chest, but she cursed at him quietly for making her feel this way. She wasn't supposed to be with that horrible male, he wasn't worth her time; until he finally struck a conversation with her one year.

"Oi, you're Greengrass, right?" She slowly turned around keeping her chin up high, and saw someone a meter taller than her, he smiled at her goofily, and she glared at his way. "What do you want? -But guessing whom you are with your red hair, you're a Weasley, aren't you?" She said snidely, scowling at him he only smiled smiling, and he leaned down whispering. "You know you are kind of cute when you're angry," And she shot him a glare and stalked off her pretty blonde hair shimmering in the sun.

All Fred could do was smile.

.

.

.

She met him again, she was racing since she was late for Charms, until she bumped into something making her drop all her books everywhere, and she cursed loudly. "Watch where you're going you bothersome-" But she suddenly looked up to see a freckle hand pick up her book and she met that familiar joker's smile. "We got to stop meeting so much, I think you're stalking me Greengrass," He told her chuckling at his humor. She wrinkled her nose and stood up straight.

"Well it's more like _you're_ stalking _me_, Weasley," She retorted back snatching the book from his hands. He snorted. "You know for being so small, you have a tongue, and a temper," He told her bluntly; she narrowed her eyes, and stalked off. "Oi, you forgot something." He called and she stopped in her tracks, she turned, and he ran towards her. It was a white rose, a very pretty one that was full in bloom. "W-what, that's not mine." She stuttered shaking her head, Fred smiled and leaned down to her level.

"It's for you, silly Slytherin." And then he kissed her, it was like a ghost kiss, she felt something warm, but she couldn't comprehend it or do anything. She opened her eyes widely, and he was already gone.

Later on that day, Astoria was outside on the lake, no one was really outside either, because it was cloudy and soggy looking, but she liked the weather this way, she loved the gloomy look.

She sighed and looked at the water. Her reflection staring back at her, her wide blue eyes, her long golden hair, her rose bud lips. Everything about her was beautiful. And she knew that.

She dropped a rock in the water and it rippled, but once it went back to its calm surface someone was behind her, Fred Weasley.

She turned and saw him, he gave her that same goofy smiled she loved and hated. "What do you want, and if you ever touch me again, I'll jinx you so badly you'll be hard to recognize." She snapped. He could obviously tell she didn't forget the kiss that happened in the corridor. Fred snorted. "Well you should've been more persistent and stopped me- I have the feeling you might've liked it." She blushed.

"I did not, you fool!" She snarled at him, and crossed her arms. He rolled his eyes. "But did you like the flower?" He suddenly asked, his voice sounded almost sheepish.

She looked at him, raising an eyebrow.

"What- you mean the rose?" He nodded looking away from her; she bit her lip-giving him some sort of thankful look and nodded just a little. "It's my favorite flower." She murmured. Fred looked at her and smiled at Astoria's far away look.

He wrapped her arms around her tiny frame. "I like you, Astoria Greengrass," He whispered in her ear, she shivered slightly and he kissed her on the lips and this time she allowed it.

.

.

.

She remembers his escape from Hogwarts, when that Umbridge was taking over the school. His brother and him made an exuberant and comedic escape, flashing firecrackers around and flew off in broomsticks.

She smiled up at the sky, looking at the enormous _W- _she watched him go, flying off far away, but no one ever noticed that suddenly a pretty white flower fell from the sky, people trampled on it without even realizing it was there.

She found it and picked it up, even when it looked its worst. She stared at it intently. He was telling her something, but she couldn't contemplate what.

But then the thought came to her. He picked her up when she looked her worse. Sure, she was a Slytherin, but people say she was like a rose, ready to bloom, but was she really withering away enough, to have someone like a Weasley to help her bloom to it's beauty once again?

Astoria grimaced.

She only shook her head and laughed dryly at the childish thoughts, this wasn't a fairytale. She never did believe in fairytales after her father had left. She wasn't going to start now.

.

.

.

His death was the worst news she ever got in her life. She felt as if someone had stolen everything from her, and left her there to flow away, it was like reliving the day her father walked out of her life. It made her feel like something was missing.

That something didn't quite add up in her already miserable life, like he just punched her or maybe even cut her with a million blows and all of them are stuck there like tattoos never really going to fade away; etched forever on to her skin.

The day of his funeral was cloudy. The grey skies hovering over like burdens, almost like vultures ready to fight with the coyotes for the road kill. She started not too like this type of weather very much, but on that day she wore white, and she wore a white rose in her hair. Now that he was fully buried and into the ground and everyone was gone.

She collapsed onto his grave; looking at the smiling picture of him. She growled and felt the warm tears slip down her soft cheeks.

"I hate you." She whispered lightly. But this time she was giving off a rant to the gravestone and the picture smiling back at her. "I hate you for kissing me; I hate you for making me feel something towards you! I **hate** you!" She yelled, her sobs were becoming louder and she tried to wipe away the hot tears that fell down her flushed face. She hugged her knees to her chest and stared at his gravestone for a long while.

"Why did you leave?" She asked the picture. "Why did you make a fool of yourself, and didn't watch your back? You're a Gryffindor damnit!" She whispered angrily, no response came, just the gentle wind caressing her face making Astoria's platinum hair fly at her face some strands sticking to her cheeks; the water from her eyes kept trickling down.

"You didn't have to leave, people need you, you idiot." Suddenly she heard footsteps behind her. "Astoria?" She turned around slowly and saw an exact look alike, George Weasley.

"What? Why are you here?" He asked her quietly avoiding each others eyes. "I'm visiting your brother." She whispered looking up at the cold gray sky. Astoria got up and tried wiping off any dirt that could've possibly been on her creamy dress.

George swallowed, eyeing her carefully. "He liked you, you know," She looked at him, her blue eyes widening. "What-" but he cut her off. "He always talked about you; you were like his rose, that's what he told me. You were like a rose and he was the gardener planting you back to life." He told her a smile playing at his lips, and then his brown eyes bore into hers.

"Did you like him, Astoria?" He asked her, she was taken aback. She looked away from his intense familiar gaze. "Yes, I never did tell him, I- I regret now," She said to him. He nodded.

"Bye, Astoria, and to tell you he would've been ecstatic, since your wearing a white rose, it was his favorite also." And he walked off, away down the hill.

She stood there a gentle wind caressing her and blowing the flower from her hair, quietly the rose left her, without her notice; just like he did. How he came into her life for only a little while, he still left a mark on his life on her, and she loved him for that.

She whispered into the air. "You were a gentle rose, weren't you?" And she quietly walked off.

But she could've sworn she heard **his** laughter.

.

.

_fin_

_._

_._

_._


End file.
